Eu te Amo
by May Poynter
Summary: Ele queria pedi-la em casamento, só não sabia como. R/Hr


**Eu te Amo**

A guerra tinha acabado há alguns anos, Harry e Gina estavam em Lua-de-Mel, seu casamento tinha sido no dia anterior. O padrinho e a madrinha acordavam na casa em que dividiam há pouco menos de 2 anos.

Não era um apartamento, nem uma casinha, quem olhasse de fora acreditaria que a família que morava naquela casa tinha pelo menos 2 filhos, mas ainda não, apesar de ser esse o plano dos donos da casa, esse casal na verdade ainda nem se casara.

Na suíte principal da casa, um homem ruivo que aparentava no máximo 23 anos se levantava cuidadosamente da para não acordar a sua acompanhante, que ainda dormia profundamente, como era domingo não havia porque acorda-la tão cedo, ate porque a noite anterior tinha sido bastante cansativa.

Ron entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta na passagem, entrou no chuveiro e enquanto tomava banho começou a se perguntar por que ainda não tivera a coragem de pedir a namorada em casamento, com certeza não era falta de dinheiro, ambos eram muito bem sucedidos em suas profissões, muito menos era falta de amor. Ele continuou divagando em seus questionamentos, tão concentrado que só percebeu a presença da namorada quando essa o abraçou por trás, enquanto se juntava a ele no banho.

- Bom dia Ron. Disse ela depois que ele se recuperou do susto.

- Bom dia Mi, por que se levantou tão cedo?

- Porque eu acordei e não te encontrei na cama, que por acaso é onde o senhor deveria estar já que hoje, graças a deus, é domingo e nós não temos que trabalhar.

- Veja só se isso é possível, Hermione Granger dando graças a deus de não ter responsabilidades.

- Continue assim e eu te privo da sua diversão preferida Weasley.

- Você não conseguiria, Granger, pois é a sua diversão preferida também.

- Ok, você venceu...

O resto da frase ficou no ar, pois ele a beijou profundamente, separando-se dela somente quando a necessidade por oxigênio falou mais alto.

- Eu vou deixar você terminar o seu banho mi, enquanto isso eu vou preparar o café para nós.

Fazendo o café Rony voltou a mergulhar em devaneios, ele não conseguia descobrir o que ainda o impedia de pedi-la em casamento, eles obviamente se amavam muito, por qual outro motivo eles estariam juntos a 5 anos, apesar das brigas e discussões. Por que não importa o quão apaixonados estivessem, alguns hábitos nunca são esquecidos.

Ron não conseguia, não importa o quanto ele pensasse, encontrar a razão para eles não serem noivos ainda, ate o anel ele já tinha comprado, tinha sido algumas semanas antes, ele estava passando por uma joalheria e viu esse anel, era perfeito, a cara dela, simples porem deslumbrante, era em ouro branco com uma pedra rosa cercada por pequenos brilhantes, ele não resistiu e comprou e agora ele procurava o momento perfeito para entregá-lo a Hermione.

Ele decidiu então que tinha chegado, finalmente, o momento de eles serem mais do que namorados. Ele programou tudo, ligou para o restaurante preferido deles, fechando-o pela noite, para que ficasse só para eles.

Tudo estava correndo perfeitamente bem, Hermione estava linda, à noite fora do comum, o restaurante estava maravilhosamente arrumado, então ela perguntou:

- Ron, por que tudo isso?

- Porque, meu amor, hoje fazem exatamente 12 anos que a gente se conheceu, no expresso de Hogwarts.

- É mesmo, 1º de Setembro, nossa, parece que foi ontem que eu entrei na sua cabine procurando o Trevor.

- Pois é, graças a Hogwarts eu conheci a sabe-tudo mais perfeita do mundo.

- E eu conheci o idiota mais romântico de todos.

- Vamos jantar, hoje temos o restaurante todo só para nós.

Eles jantaram e pouco antes da sobremesa começou a tocar uma musica trouxa romântica chamada "I Will Be", e ele perguntou:

- Gostaria de dançar Milady?

- Com muito prazer Sir.

Enquanto eles dançavam Ron percebeu que aquele era o momento perfeito para fazer o pedido.

- Mione, meu amor, hoje eu comemoro o começo da melhor fase da minha vida, foi o momento que você começou a fazer parte dela, sem você do meu lado eu não teria chegado a lugar nenhum, você é a minha melhor amiga, minha namorada, minha amante, por isso eu acho que esse é o melhor momento para começarmos uma outra fase juntos, tornar tudo em que já vivemos oficial, sermos um do outro para sempre. Hermione Jane Granger, você gostaria de casar comigo?

Enquanto pronunciava a ultima frase ele se ajoelhou e tirou a caixinha de veludo bolso, deixando amostra o anel de noivado.

- Claro que eu aceito Ron. Meu amor, você não sabe o quão feliz você me faz, você é tudo para mim. Eu te amo tanto.

- Eu também te amo muito Mi.

Com isso eles se beijaram, selando uma união que duraria para vida inteira.

**Fim **

n/a: minha versão de como eles ficaram noivos... espero que gostem... Reviews são muito bem vindas.


End file.
